Psiquiatría
by Nicot
Summary: Eren y Levi se conocen en un hospital psiquiátrico, cada quien con sus propios demonios, hasta que deciden huir. Pero ¿cómo es la vida de dos locos que dicen "amarse" en el mundo de la gente cuerda? (UA) (Riren) Finalizado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi (temática homosexual). Universo alterno. Palabras altisonantes. Posible exageración del entorno médico y referencia al abuso físico. Posible OOC según el trastorno mental. Temática fuerte. Se recomienda discreción.

 **Pareja(s):** Levi/Eren o _Riren_

 **Notas del capítulo** : POV de Levi (al principio). El resto es narrador omnisciente.

* * *

 **Psiquiatría**

– **1** –

—Cuando quieras, Levi. —Invitó la psiquiatra, sentada, esperando a que empezara a hablar.

Miré tras la ventana con rejas ese mundo al que ya no podía pertenecer. El mundo de la gente cuerda. El mundo que funciona en base a dos principios: El plato limpio y el cesto de basura. Si sirves, vas al plato; si sólo molestas o estás loco como yo, te desechan. Es tan simple. No sé por qué tenemos estas estúpidas consultas periódicas… ¿realmente creen que podemos recuperarnos?

Me reí de la nada, pero la doctora no se inmutó. Tantos años de carrera viendo chiflados te dejan imperturbable.

—Te van a ejecutar pasado mañana. ¿No crees que ya es hora de hablar con alguien? —Insistió ella— No tienes nada que perder.

—Tampoco tengo nada que ganar —respondí, viendo a una señora cruzando la calle de la mano de su hijo… un gesto que jamás tuve de mi propia madre prostituta—. Entonces ¿para qué molestarme?

—Levi, ¿puedes sentarte?

La volteé a ver, mosqueado y harto de su puta presencia. La despacharé rápido.

Caminé a zancadas hacia la silla, girándola bruscamente y sentándome con el pecho pegado en el respaldo, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Ya déjame en paz, Hanji. Desaparece de mi puta vista. Sabes que me condenaron a muerte, ¿qué más quieres? —Siseé.

—¿En dónde está Eren?

Giré los ojos al oír el nombre.

—Cogiendo con otro, supongo. Es lo único que sabe hacer, dejar que se lo metan.

Los ojos cafés me miraron con aversión. Estaba realmente enfadada.

—Casi quisiera que te ejecutaran ya… no tienes corazón. —Murmuró— Ni siquiera en el hospital psiquiátrico quisiste rehabilitarte. Si te tomaras los medicamentos como te lo digo-

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me controles como a tus demás ratas? —Solté, como si masticara veneno.

—Es por tu propio bien. Estás enfermo —me quiso hacer entender ella.

La vi con un desprecio que brotaba de cada fibra de mi ser. Odiaba que me dijera que estaba enfermo sólo porque no me interesaban las mismas estupideces que a los demás: partirme la espalda con la ilusión de tener una casa horrible algún día, tener un hijo que crecería para odiarme, un jefe que me usara y me cagara a cambio de un sueldo miserable y una mujer que se enojara conmigo si follaba con alguien más. Ese círculo al que la gente le llama normalidad, a mí me parecía una locura.

Y, al parecer, a Eren también… pero él formó parte de esa normalidad por más tiempo que yo. O, al menos, eso intentó.

* * *

Fue en el hospital psiquiátrico de Rose donde comenzó. El reloj del pasillo marcaba las 11:44 p.m.

Gritos y llantos retumbaban por las paredes. Un chico castaño tenía su cara pegada a un muro, mientras un hombre intentaba suministrarle un calmante por su brazo tembloroso. Su cuerpo se sacudía vehementemente.

—Signos de depresión severa y codependencia. Segundo intento de suicidio en el mes-

Hanji fue interrumpida al ver cómo el cuerpo del chico caía inconsciente al suelo, como si hubiera perdido la fuerza en un segundo.

—No lo entiendo… —Dijo para sí misma, con varios recuerdos acumulándose en su cabeza. Ella lo había conocido. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí?

—¿Qué hacemos con él? —Preguntó uno de los hombres, cargándolo por encima del hombro y extrayéndola del recuerdo.

—Llévenlo a una habitación individual, o a una sala de camas lo más vacía posible. Lo veré cuando regrese.

Ésa fue la primera vez que Eren Jaeger pisó el hospital. Un Eren sin esperanzas de vivir, con vendajes gruesos sobre las muñecas y el cuello, sin razón de seguir existiendo en ese mundo que había decidido encerrarlo.

Y rápidamente se convirtió en el más extraño e incomprendido de los pacientes.

Eren había estudiado medicina por insistencia de su padre. Sin embargo, había elegido una especialidad con la que su padre no estuvo de acuerdo antes de morir. Grisha Jaeger había sido la clase de hombre que había manejado la vida de su hijo de forma que él materializara todos sus deseos… por lo que Eren había sido "programado" para cumplirlos. No obstante, tras el fallecimiento de éste, Eren había entrado en un estado de shock y desorientación. Su padre al fin se había unido al destino de su madre, quien falleció tras pasar años en un estado de coma en el que quedó poco después del nacimiento de su hijo… Eren la tuvo todo ese tiempo conectada a una máquina con la esperanza de conocerla y amarla.

Pero, al final, ella también se había ido.

Al enterarse de la noticia, un Eren que había estudiado para salvar vidas se derrumbó tras cerrar la puerta de su casa y, por primera vez, tuvo el pensamiento más amargo y desesperanzado de su joven vida: "El cielo debe ser un excelente lugar… todos parecen estarse yendo últimamente".

Fue en esa crisis cuando cambió su decisión, dejando cirugía por psiquiatría. Eren deseó tratar a los pacientes desde lo más profundo de ellos, su mente y su _psique_ , las partes del ser humano que más le intrigaban, además de que quería conocer más sobre sus propios demonios. También hubo una tercera razón que nunca explicó.

Sin embargo, Eren no duró más de seis meses en psiquiatría… pero tuvo un rostro y una presencia que sus maestros nunca pudieron olvidar.

Por eso, cuando Hanji entró al consultorio, se quedó congelada al verlo vestido de blanco, contemplando un punto en el muro de su despacho, tres meses después del ingreso involuntario de Eren. El joven también perdió la respiración al reconocerla.

Pronunciaron a la vez:

—Doctora Zoe…

—Eren…

Antes de enfrascarse en un mar de preguntas y una intensa conversación.

En ese momento, Hanji lo registró oficialmente como su paciente y lo designó a una sección específica del hospital.

Ése fue su peor error.

En realidad, debió cambiarlo de hospital en cuanto lo vio…

Aunque las intenciones de Hanji fueron buenas, jamás imaginó el resultado tan catastrófico de su decisión.

* * *

Los primeros tres meses, durante la ausencia de Hanji, Eren era francamente indomable. Insultaba a los enfermeros y les gritaba que se largaran, los arañaba y les escupía cuando intentaban medicarlo y al final tenían que amordazarlo y aplicarle los calmantes a la fuerza. Le había quebrado una mesa encima al primer médico que entró a hablar con él e intentó asfixiar a otro con la almohada en su cama, por lo que pronto lo pasaron a un cuarto completamente vacío. Luego, cogió la manía de golpearse la cabeza repetidamente contra la pared, oyéndose como impactos, por lo que después lo instalaron en un cuarto acolchonado donde se puso aun más loco. Ahí, caminaba en círculos, se rasguñaba los brazos y resollaba como si tuviera mucho frío, gritando que él no debía estar encerrado, puesto que no estaba loco sino desesperado; que era su vida y si quería destruirla, eso a nadie le tenía que importar… decía que ellos no entendían su dolor y, al contrario de ayudarlo, sólo le causaban más.

Hubo alguien que oía todos sus gritos. Y pensó que, para estar tan loco, lo que decía no estaba tan fuera de la realidad…

Ese demente se llamaba Levi.

En otra ocasión, le pareció curioso no oír los gritos ni los sollozos de Eren en el piso superior… debía ser el atardecer. Lo sabía porque su cuarto ya no se sentía tan caliente… al estar en la parte más recóndita del psiquiátrico, Levi no tenía acceso a la luz solar ni a ver a nadie más que a los enfermeros cuando lo inyectaban. Sin embargo, esa vez, Levi oyó unos gemidos que venían directamente del cuarto donde estaba el chico "no-estoy-loco-sólo-desesperado", pero los gemidos no eran de él. Podía apostar su loco pellejo.

No tenía duda. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba allá arriba, se rió como el demente que era, siendo observado por las paredes descoloridas, apestosas y húmedas al estar en el subterráneo, en un cuarto de aislamiento, alejado del mundo del sentido común y de la vida real.

* * *

Una vez a la semana, a Levi le permitían ver el sol por una hora o dos. Los otros locos tenían actividades de grupo y sesiones de psicoterapia más continuas… él no. Al contrario, él tenía más dosis de medicamentos y de soledad… aunque no se quejaba. En su caso, Levi creía que los doctores habían tomado la mejor decisión: A él no le interesaba convivir con los demás chiflados.

Sin embargo, esa vez que Levi estaba en el jardín, miró que arrastraban a un chico por el brazo hasta su cuarto, como si fuera un muñeco gigante y delgaducho, raspándose la cara con el suelo. Un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su nariz y dibujaba un camino. No estaba inconsciente, al contrario, estaba agonizando.

Minutos después, Levi se enteró que el castaño había intentado escaparse. Él reconoció la respiración de ese chico, sus bufidos de odio e ira. Sin duda, era el vecino de arriba.

Levi burló a los enfermeros que lo vigilaban y esperó a que encerraran al castaño y lo dejaran solo. Al poco rato, Levi abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se asomó un poco, la puerta produciendo un chirrido espantoso.

—No sé quién seas pero lárgate.

Era la voz del castaño. Parecía que tenía dificultades para hablar. Ni siquiera le habían arreglado el desastre que le dejaron por nariz tras la golpiza.

Levi habló, mirándolo como a un gusano:

—Eres un estúpido… estás haciendo todo mal.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?! —Se encolerizó él— Imbécil, sólo deja que te-

—Cállate y escucha. Déjate de amenazas bobas si ni siquiera te puedes parar. Te digo que estás haciendo puras idioteces.

Eren gruñó con la rabia de un animal que quiere despellejar a alguien. Se notaba que el chico luchaba contra su propio dolor y su cuerpo, el cual no cooperaba para levantarlo.

—¿Quieres huir? Entonces deja de presumir lo loco que estás. Si te ven así, te van a dar más tiempo, más medicinas y más mierda. Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora es darles más razones para mantenerte aquí. —Explicó el moreno.

—Tú no sabes nada —murmuró con odio.

—Sé que quieres largarte. Yo tampoco estoy aquí por gusto.

Eren dejó de moverse tan bruscamente. Parecía que su mente estaba asimilando lentamente las palabras de Levi.

El moreno sonrió, algo burlón.

—Ayer… se la chupaste a alguien para salir, ¿o no?

El castaño no contestó.

—Qué estúpido. Crees que van a mandar al diablo su carrera por un calentón. Mi consejo es, no lo hagas. Bueno, si te gusta, tú sabrás.

—No me gusta. —Respondió él, con furia.

Eren tenía la cara pegada al suelo en un cuarto relativamente oscuro y Levi estaba de espaldas, apoyado en la puerta y de perfil; por eso, ninguno vio el rostro del otro en ningún momento. Se hizo un silencio.

—Sólo compórtate. Intenta caerles bien, que bajen la guardia. Tú sólo eres un mocoso y estás loco, mientras que ellos son bastantes y saben perfectamente qué hacer contigo. Usa la cabeza… dicen que duele cuando la usas por primera vez. Espero que puedas soportarlo. —Habló, sarcásticamente, cerrando la puerta con cautela, sin darle tiempo a Eren de responder.

Ya en completa oscuridad, Eren se sintió raro y enfurecido a la vez. Era como si ese extraño lo ayudara y lo agrediera al mismo tiempo… pero ambos estaban en la misma situación. Levi debía tener un plan y, por su voz, parecía ser un hombre hueco al que no le importaba nada ni nadie. Entonces, ¿por qué se había molestado en pasar por su cuarto para sugerirle qué hacer?

Eren tuvo que reconocer que lo que había hecho hasta el momento no había funcionado. Incluso, cada día lo trataban peor y hasta le habían restringido el tiempo de sol. No se le ocurrió nada más que seguir el consejo de ese desconocido…

Sin embargo, lo que Eren no sabía es que ese "consejero" era un sociópata con rasgos esquizoides que había terminado ahí por fuertes cargos criminales… pero él fue el único que le habló a Eren cuando atravesaba por un momento crítico.

No obstante, el consejo funcionó. Y Hanji se topó con un Eren dulce y encantador desde el primer día, pero con un corazón destrozado, unos ojos empequeñecidos por el dolor de vivir tapados por una sonrisa que se había convertido en su mejor máscara.

* * *

Ese día, la vida de Eren cambió por el resto de sus locos días.

Esa tarde tocaba una actividad de grupo. Eren estaba sentado con otros bajo la sombra de un árbol, desde hacía una semana le habían dado la libertad de relacionarse con los demás.

Desde su lugar, miró a un moreno sentado en un escalón, dos enfermeros a pocos metros de él sin perderlo de vista. Eren sabía que era uno de los internos de un cuarto de aislamiento, restringidos de prácticamente todo, y su mirada filosa se lo confirmaba. Tal vez ésa era su primera salida en esa semana… o incluso en ese mes.

Eren no se dio cuenta, pero lo observó por las dos horas que estuvo afuera, viéndolo casi sin parpadear. Cuando los enfermeros se llevaron al de ojos grises, Eren aún podía ver su figura como si se le hubiera tatuado en la retina. Notó que sus compañeros ya no estaban y no recordaba a nadie que le hubiera hablado, sólo recordaba el movimiento sutil del pelo negro con el aire, la mirada glacial perdida en el suelo, la piel blanca y los labios sellados del extraño. No sabía si era hermoso, pero tenía algo que le había hipnotizado. Quería verlo todo el tiempo. Quería conservar una foto, un video, o a él… pero, naturalmente, nadie iba a escuchar esas peticiones de un loco.

Fue en ese tiempo cuando se ganó el apodo que lo siguió hasta sus últimos días en el hospital: "El loco de los dibujos".

Al contrario de pedir una foto, un video o a él, lo que Eren pidió fue un bloc de dibujo y lápices que sólo podía usar bajo supervisión: Así, todos los días dibujaba una mancha alargada negra con puntos grises por ojos. Irreconocible y horrible al principio. Verdaderamente hacía espantos con el papel… pero deseaba que algún día sus manos y los lápices pudieran traducir la imagen tan hermosa que tenía congelada en su interior. Quería expresar en el papel la forma en que Eren, y sólo Eren, lo veía.

Con el paso de los meses, la mancha alargada comenzó a parecerse más y más a Levi. Había hecho el mismo dibujo más de trescientas veces, hasta que finalmente pudo imprimir el recuerdo, y se lo quedó viendo como si fuera la mejor droga del mundo. La figura incluso mostraba los efectos del sol en el cabello, los dobleces de la ropa, sus ojos encerrando la misma soledad.

—No está mal.

Eren se giró, y se quedó atónito al ver el rostro contrario. Era su dibujo en carne y hueso, hablándole con una voz algo grave e inexpresiva.

—Los anteriores eran una mierda, pero éste se ve decente.

Eren parecía confundido.

—¿Los anteriores?

—Sí. Sólo me sacan los jueves, pero tú siempre estás sentado aquí dibujando… Y yo me siento al lado tuyo porque no te das cuenta ni me hablas, pero da la imagen de que convivimos y nos vemos menos locos.

Eren quería sonreír, pero tragó saliva.

—Tú… ¿tú fuiste el que me dio el consejo?

—Algo así.

Eren bajó la vista, algo apenado.

—Estás en un cuarto de aislamiento, ¿no? —No oyó respuesta— ¿Eres… malo?

Levi se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—… Tal vez.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

El moreno suspiró.

—He matado, he robado, he secuestrado, he vendido drogas, he golpeado hasta que me imploran morir, he estafado... Y no me arrepiento de nada.

Eren no podía hacer una conexión entre las palabras de Levi y sus ojos tan grises. Sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier minuto. Si seguía así, Levi escucharía su demente pulso cardiaco.

—Me miras como si quisieras comerme. —Comentó el moreno, sin expresión.

—Lo siento…

—¿Estás enamorado de mí?

Eren sintió un leve infarto de la impresión. Empezó a tartamudear una serie de "yo" incesantes, ante la mirada seria y analítica de Levi. Sentía que le podía ver hasta los huesos.

—Ya no recuerdo qué se siente… He pasado mucho tiempo aquí.

—¿Qué se siente… qué? —Preguntó Eren, con el corazón en la garganta.

—Que alguien te ame. —Contestó el moreno.

Eren bajó la mirada. Vio las manos de Levi, la tela de su camisa tan gastada, sus brazos llenos de pinchazos, moretones y venas reventadas. Su piel era la muestra de toda su locura. La contempló porque no podía enfrentarse a la mirada gris tormenta.

—Hay que largarnos. —Eren se sorprendió al oírlo de repente— Vámonos lejos. Casémonos.

El castaño se quedó petrificado, pequeño ante esos ojos infinitos.

—… ¿Qué?

—¿No quieres?

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre.

—Tch, siempre hay un puto _pero_.

Eren tragó duro, algo nervioso, pero seguro de lo que iba a decir. Esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa.

—… _Pero_ hagámoslo.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Notas:**

¡Hola! No tengo pensado hacer un fic largo… a lo mucho un _two-shot_ o _three-shot_. No lo sé. Pueden compartirme su opinión, sugerencia o crítica constructiva :)

Gracias a quienes han leído esta historia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : En éste se combinan presente y pasado: En el _presente_ , Levi está en prisión y a la mitad del fic ocurre un salto al _pasado_ (psiquiátrico) _._ Palabras altisonantes. Mención a homicidio y _brote psicótico_ (desconexión temporal de la realidad). Temática fuerte. Se recomienda discreción.

Un agradecimiento especial a _**Jeaninne**_ por tomarse la molestia de mencionar este fic en su comunidad en FB: _ **"Shingeki No Riren/Ereri Fanfics"** _ ¡muy recomendada para los amantes de este bello _pairing_! Espero que puedan encontrar muchas sugerencias de fics que les agraden, es muy variada.

Bueno, sin más, al fic.

* * *

– **2** –

Estaba de pie, con la mirada grisácea perdida en algún punto de la celda. Esperando.

El tiempo corría muy lento en prisión. Casi tan lento como en el psiquiátrico. La diferencia era que, en la cárcel, podía hacerles juegos mentales a otros condenados a muerte cuando se aburría… el último imploró que lo mataran en ese momento. Levi sonrió con frialdad. Parecía que, a pesar de estar encerrado como un animal, no había perdido su _toque_.

Esa tarde gris, la penúltima antes de su sentencia de muerte, Levi recibió la visita de una psiquiatra inútil que le devolvió la sensación de estar en control: La sensación de _dominar_ a pesar de estar encerrado y refundido en la parte más oscura e inaccesible de la prisión. Hanji estaba tan bien entrenada por el trabajo que ya se sabía todos los pormenores, así que era extremadamente difícil de manejar. Sin embargo, la nueva psiquiatra era presa fácil: Levi estaba seguro de que la podría controlar a su antojo en cuestión de minutos. El azabache podría tomar su mente y transformarla, manipularla o destruirla si quería. Estaba seguro. Sasha tenía un corazón tan blando, débil y ridículo que Levi no dudó de que su plan funcionaría.

Y, al poco tiempo de haber ingresado a la celda para hablar con él, Sasha había salido de la prisión más enloquecida que el mismo Levi.

Tres minutos después.

Eso fue todo lo que el moreno necesitó para dejarla totalmente aterrorizada.

Con el cuerpo temblando, sacudiéndose de pánico y los ojos cafés anegados en lágrimas de terror, Sasha se pegó de espaldas contra los barrotes de aquella celda congelada y tragada por sombras, con una orden maldita y venenosa retumbando en su cabeza:

—Quiero que busques a Eren y me lo traigas. —Le había siseado al oído aquel hombre, en una voz bastante baja, grave y llena de rencor—… Si está muerto, desentiérralo o sácalo de la fosa común, no me importa. Pero si está vivo, vas a convencer a tus jefes de mierda de que me dejen verlo. Te voy a dar ocho horas. Si no, usaré cualquier medio para buscarte fuera de la cárcel y _te voy a quemar viva_. Y si crees que no puedo hacerlo porque estoy encerrado, no me conoces bien. Me sobra quién me haga el puto favor allá afuera.

Sasha no podía dejar de temblar. Más lágrimas de miedo resbalaron por su rostro.

—Si dices una sola palabra de esto… sólo piensa que vas a adelantar tu propia muerte. Estaba esperando a que vinieras… Alguien afuera ya sabe que te di esta orden y cuándo debes cumplirla; recuerda esto antes de que abras tu puta boca. Ahora lárgate.

Y la dejó en la esquina de la celda, hecha una bola temblorosa y sollozante, llamándole a gritos desgarradores al guardia al borde del llanto y, en cuanto éste le abrió la reja, Sasha salió disparada y horrorizada de ahí. La castaña había insistido en dialogar con Levi ella sola… y eso fue lo que resultó.

Maldición. No quedaba mucho tiempo… La inyección letal estaba lista en un cuarto no muy lejano a su celda. El moreno le había dado tanto odio y tanta crueldad al mundo, que todo el mundo lo quería muerto…

Suspirando, Levi apoyó la espalda contra un muro e inconscientemente mordió su anillo de bodas varias veces; el único tic nervioso que tenía desde que se casó. El anillo gemelo del que usaba Eren. Era la única joya que poseía, la que se había quitado y guardado en un lugar estratégico de su cuerpo en cuanto supo que lo iban a arrestar. Ese anillo que sólo usaba cuando estaba completamente solo como en ese momento. Todo su cuerpo estaba a la espera de Eren, hundido en recuerdos del psiquiátrico y del castaño, jugándole una mala pasada como un fantasma.

* * *

El jueves era el único día en que Eren y Levi se veían. Se sentaban en el mismo escalón por dos horas a contemplar la tarde. Ese día, Levi escuchó la historia de Eren y cómo había terminado ahí, mientras que el moreno contaba muy poco de sí mismo, por no decir _casi nada_.

En algún punto del relato, Levi tocó las gasas gruesas en las muñecas de Eren y, cuando el pasillo se despejó, le susurró:

—Tu vida es mía ahora. Si mueres, será porque yo así lo quise, pero no volverás a intentar algo como esto.

Eren bajó la mirada. No sabía si lo que el moreno le estaba ofreciendo era amor, pero a una parte de él le gustaba ser de Levi. Eren también quería conservar una parte de ese joven, marcarlo, aunque no sabía cómo.

Sintió que Levi se pegaba contra él, bajando la voz mucho más. Eren se paralizó al verlo tan cerca, y sintió su mano blanca y fría por debajo de su camisa, colocándole un papel doblado que Eren no pudo ver. Tenía que disimular.

—Estúdialo. Come y duerme lo mejor que puedas. Cuando escuches un estruendo de la nada, sal de tu cuarto. Esto será complicado y necesito que tengas energía.

—¿Eh?

Entonces, Levi se levantó al notar a los enfermeros acercarse a ellos. Las dos horas de esa semana habían terminado. Casi sintió una punzada en el pecho al sentir la ausencia del moreno, pero no hizo nada más que ver cómo se lo llevaban. Era el momento de la semana que más odiaba.

Cuando el castaño llegó a su cuarto y se quedó solo, vio que el papel era un plano del hospital trazado a mano, con una tinta marrón que olía extraño.

Eren se alarmó. ¿Esa tinta era sangre?

En el plano, el moreno había completado la parte subterránea, las plantas baja y alta de la clínica, el jardín, e identificó las cámaras y los senderos menos vigilados. Era la víspera de Año Nuevo: Levi incluso había tomado en cuenta la distracción con los fuegos artificiales y que había menos gente en el hospital trabajando en esa fecha. Había pensado en todo.

Y, más que nunca, Eren se sintió completamente encantado y obsesionado por él. Por ese hombre tan brillante.

Esa noche, la huida tenía que ser rápida y definitiva. Eren estaba pronto a que lo dieran de alta pero, si se escapaba con el moreno y fallaban juntos, la vigilancia sobre ellos sería exhaustiva. Pero no había manera de que se fuera y dejara a Levi. El escape tenía que ser un éxito al primer intento. No habría una segunda oportunidad.

Y así, al primer estallido de la noche, los dos locos se fugaron mientras el cielo oscuro se pintaba de chispas de colores y humo y se oían los gritos de la gente extasiada, como una comedia de humor negro. Aunque los persiguieron y el hospital estalló en caos, ninguno de los vigilantes tuvo la fuerza ni el hambre de libertad que tenían los dos dementes. Esa hambre feroz de una vida nueva que los hizo correr hasta que sus piernas agarrotadas no dieron más y se derrumbaron en un callejón apestoso y desconocido, donde Eren, con la cara raspada y manchada de lodo, admitió por primera vez que amaba a una persona… que amaba a Levi, y sintió un apretón fuerte en su mano como respuesta, mientras escuchaba los explosivos y veía las chispas en el cielo. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz y tan pleno en su desequilibrada vida.

El infierno del hospital se había acabado, ya sólo les quedaba enfrentar al mundo real.

* * *

Pasaron casi una semana sin comer, sin bañarse, sin un techo. Sin embargo, tenían que seguir, de alguna manera sobrevivirían. El más inconforme con la situación era Levi, quien se volvió mucho más loco en la calle que en el psiquiátrico debido a las condiciones inhumanas de suciedad, puesto que dormían en un callejón entre los animales enfermos, brutales y hambrientos y el olor fétido de los contenedores de basura.

Una semana después, consiguieron un techo: Levi tenía algunos contactos y había "cobrado una deuda", aunque Eren jamás supo a qué tipo de deuda se refería. Sólo supo que compró comida y llegaron a un cuartucho de hotel que, aunque había cucarachas, termitas y gusanos por las paredes en descomposición, les servía para cubrirse de la lluvia y que no los mordieran las ratas cuando intentaban dormir, además de que podían bañarse. Levi estaba viviendo el verdadero tormento y Eren lo sabía: No había nada en el mundo que Levi odiara más que la maldita suciedad.

Cada semana cambiaban de hogar. El segundo tenía agua caliente y pocas cucarachas, el tercero incluso estaba amueblado. Fue en ese tiempo en que Eren le ofreció a Levi mudarse a casa de sus padres.

—Es muy arriesgado. Será el primer lugar donde nos buscarán. —Fue toda su respuesta, cuando Eren se lo propuso insistiendo en que quería ayudar de alguna manera— Puedes venderla. Hay una manera.

Eren lo miró con confusión.

Si había algo de lo que Levi conocía, era del bajo mundo: Él sabía todo sobre estafas, negocios torcidos y corrupción, y decía que todo el mundo tenía un precio. Eren vendió su casa de la manera "ilegal" pero "segura" a los ojos de Levi: Primero la donó a un "prestanombres" —el moreno le explicó que era un sujeto con buen crédito que fingía ser el dueño legal de una propiedad y pagaba los impuestos, cuando, en realidad, el comprador y dueño era otro, y Levi aseguró que esta técnica se usaba mucho en los negocios ilícitos—. Dijo que era muy arriesgado que Eren la vendiera con su nombre, que la policía se iría sobre ellos inmediatamente.

De esa forma, Eren consiguió el dinero por su casa y compraron otra, impresionado por lo rápido que estaban avanzando: Apenas habían pasado tres meses desde su huida y ya tenía una propiedad que compartía con el moreno. Por primera vez, sonrió satisfecho.

Empezaban a vivir la buena vida… o, más bien, la vida _no-tan-jodida_.

* * *

Entre la huida del psiquiátrico y el arresto de Levi, pasaron dos años. Dos maravillosos y tormentosos años, dulces y amargos… pero Eren fue feliz; y, en su corazón, esperaba que Levi también lo hubiera sido.

Cuando se mudaron juntos, Eren seguía tomando medicamentos y viendo a un psiquiatra particular, puesto que quería recuperarse. Se sentía bien y creía que era porque no había dejado el tratamiento: Había recuperado su vida normal, podía estudiar, no se sentía tan alterado todo el tiempo y tenía más control sobre sí mismo. Pero Levi era todo lo contrario.

Levi había vuelto a lo mismo y había dejado los medicamentos definitivamente. Antes mataba por trabajo, pero ahora lo hacía incluso por placer. Eren le pedía que fuera cuidadoso con ello, normalmente cuando el moreno lavaba los trastes de la cena y Eren lo abrazaba por detrás y besaba su pelo. Levi le decía que no lo molestara.

En el caso de Eren, él continuó sus estudios de medicina bajo otro nombre, en la nueva ciudad a la que se habían mudado. No supo por qué, pero un día le llamó la atención trabajar con niños y, desde entonces, no pudo sacarse la idea de la cabeza. Eren sabía que, en su niñez, muchas veces deseó que alguien lo ayudara, lo escuchara y lo guiara, mientras su madre estaba en coma y su padre lo criticaba por no ser perfecto. Hubiera sido genial tener a alguien en aquel entonces, y pensó que él quería ser ese "alguien" para otro niño con algún trastorno psiquiátrico; con ese pensamiento en mente, empezó a esforzarse en ello.

Entendía que Levi matara, pero eso no era lo que Eren quería hacer. Él quería ayudar.

… Hasta aquella noche.

Entre las penumbras del cuarto, la luz de la luna le dejó ver entre las sábanas a un joven al lado de Levi. Ambos estaban vestidos, aunque probablemente no por mucho. El estómago de Eren se enfrió al ver la escena, su mente suspendida. Y, de ahí, todo fue borroso. Sólo tenía partes de ese recuerdo, pedazos sin mucho sentido como recortes de una película.

Al mirarlos, lo primero que hizo fue buscar una de las armas de Levi en un cajón de la cocina, cargarla, subir al cuarto y disparar. Tres. Cinco. Diez. Doce. Quince veces. Cuando se acabó las balas, le preguntó a Levi en dónde las guardaba porque "quería más". Levi lo miraba como si le hubiera explotado la cabeza.

En el siguiente recuerdo, estaban en un metro hacia una dirección desconocida. No supo qué pasó con el cadáver, pero jamás volvieron a esa casa.

* * *

—¿No te acuerdas de nada?

—No, sólo del cuarto… y el metro…

Esa noche, rentaron una habitación donde quedarse. Levi se lo quedó viendo, sin creerle.

—¿Tampoco recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

—¿De qué?

El moreno guardó silencio un momento.

—Después de que me pediste más balas, te dije "ya, Eren, está muerto" pero no me escuchaste y seguiste buscando. Mientras lo hacías, decías que tenías ganas de dispararle hasta desfigurarlo y que no me metiera. Estabas como en otro lado. —Explicó— Y… esto lo tienes que recordar. Lo último que dijiste.

Eren sólo viró los ojos, sin idea. Levi suspiró con fastidio.

—"Cuando quieras hacerlo con alguien, puedes traer a todos los que quieras… pero los mataré uno por uno. Ése es el precio por tocarte".

El castaño lo miró sin caber en su asombro. Una vez había pensado eso, pero estaba seguro de que nunca lo había dicho. Sin embargo, sabía que Levi no mentía. Esas palabras sonaban exactamente a como Eren se sentía.

—¿Eso es lo que sientes por mí? —Le preguntó el moreno, seco e impasible.

Eren se quedó quieto, para luego asentir lentamente como un niño descubierto en una travesura y recién regañado por su madre.

—No quiero que nadie te toque. Que nadie te mire. Quiero que me pertenezcas. —Admitió el castaño, en voz baja.

Levi lo miró sin expresión.

—Lo hice por trabajo, sólo tenía que distraerlo. —Le explicó.

—… Si lo hiciste por dinero, yo puedo darte todo el que quieras. Pero no quiero que nadie te vuelva a tocar. Si alguien se atreve, lo destrozaré. Te juro que lo haré pedazos… —sentenció, cabizbajo— Eres demasiado importante, Levi. Lo más importante.

Un brillo de interés recorrió los ojos grises de Levi. Acto seguido, el moreno se le acercó y le susurró:

—Entonces, deja de tomar los medicamentos.

Eren parecía confundido.

—Pero-

—Me gustas más sin ellos. —Agregó.

La duda se paseó por los ojos de Eren. Le había costado mucho trabajo superar o, más bien, calmar el problema. Sin medicación, estaba seguro de que empeoraría, no sabía si se iba a poder controlar. ¿Qué tal si intentaba matar a Levi y luego no lo recordaba?

—No quiero hacerte daño… —comenzó Eren, preocupado, agobiado por la posibilidad, sufriendo por el solo pensamiento de perder a Levi por sus manos, o por cualquier otra manera.

—No lo harás. Yo puedo controlarte.

Sabía que Levi era un hombre fuerte, pero Eren no quería causarle problemas con su locura. No quería ser una molestia.

Ésa fue la tercera razón por la que eligió psiquiatría. Eren padecía de brotes psicóticos combinados con arranques de ira desde los trece años. Tenía alucinaciones perversas y actuaba. Sintió tanto miedo…

—Quiero casarme… pero con el Eren que está loco.

Eso fue todo lo que Levi tuvo que decir para que Eren aceptara de forma absoluta e inmediata, completamente aterrado, pero irremediablemente enamorado de él.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes leen este fic. Al principio, me gustaba con el capítulo uno, pero quise intentar una continuación, ojalá no haya quedado tan terrible (?)

Muchas gracias a quienes han marcado este fic en favs/follows y a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de hacerme saber su opinión, lo aprecio mucho, sus comentarios me inyectaron mucha energía. He respondido algunos _reviews_ vía PM (siento mucho la tardanza) y contesto los de modalidad _guest_ por acá:

 _Nitarin-ko:_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por compartirme tu opinión n.n Qué bueno que te gustara la temática, espero que te agrade el desarrollo de esta historia, aunque esté rara o.o Jajaja sería genial que se casaran en Las Vegas; todo puede pasar c:

 _Nana19:_ ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! :D Espero que te agrade la continuación n.n

 _Sunmi:_ Hola~ me da mucho gusto que te haya parecido interesante :D ¡espero tener la oportunidad de leerte nuevamente!

 _Miyu-chan:_ ¡Hola! c: Muchas gracias por tu comentario en el capítulo anterior, me dio mucho gusto leerlo ^^ Al principio, Hanji va a hablar con Levi cuando éste está en prisión; pero, en realidad, el "alcance de su locura" no se ve en el psiquiátrico porque está bajo medicamento, pero una vez afuera creo que se volverá aun más raro... Eren tiene otros problemas además de la codependencia; tal vez se vean en el próximo capítulo. Creo que la continuación quedó un poco rara, espero que no te haya decepcionado.

 _Ara-san:_ ¡Hola! Cielos, ya corrí a abrir la ventana xD jajaja muchas gracias por tu review y me alegra que te agrade la historia c: ¡Nos leemos!

 _Janneth. cruz. 988:_ Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el capítulo anterior y comentar, ¡qué bueno que te agradó su locura! Espero no decepcionarte en la continuación. ¡Cuídate mucho y un abrazo!

Espero que esta continuación extraña les haya agradado y que nos leamos en el próximo capítulo.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Son varias: Primero, éste es el tercer capítulo y último, y el más loco de todos. Capítulo extenso. Palabras altisonantes y una o dos escenas de violencia. Posible OOC según el trastorno mental. Mención a la boda de Eren y Levi, y a la captura de este último. _Amor_ enfermizo, extraño y _lime_. Una referencia al escepticismo religioso (sólo al principio). _Temática fuerte y **final muy fuerte**_ , se recomienda discreción.

 _ **Nota:**_ Disculpen la tardanza por esta actualización, les agradezco su lectura y, sin más, les dejo el capítulo final.

* * *

– **3** –

A las 9:40 p.m. del sábado treinta de marzo, la vida del loco Levi Ackerman iba a terminar.

Y él estaba tranquilo. Bastante tranquilo, en realidad, recostado en su litera dura con los ojos perdidos en el techo tan gris y putrefacto como su propia alma.

Era el único reo condenado a muerte que quedaba en el subterráneo. A uno lo acababan de matar hacía una hora, mientras gritaba el Padre Nuestro y le suplicaba a un Dios al que ofendió durante toda su existencia por una pizca de piedad.

Levi suspiró, pesadamente. "Si yo fuera tú, Dios, lo mandaría al carajo. No me gusta cómo trabajas, no entiendo la maldita forma en la que amas, pero sé que no eres estúpido. Así que no pierdas el tiempo y mándalo a la mierda como él lo hizo contigo durante toda su pútrida vida".

Que Levi le hablara a Dios, demostraba que estaba preparado para morir. Aunque sabía que Dios no le contestaría, porque jamás le había importado Levi.

Y estaba bien. No era como si a él le importara mucho Dios, tampoco.

"… Estamos bien pagados, ¿eh?" Pensó, amargamente, cerrando los ojos y encerrado en su mente. La esperanza de ver al castaño había muerto también. Tal vez lo habían matado…

El silencio en aquel momento era escalofriante, devastador. Levi era lo único que quedaba vivo en la planta baja, aguardando el momento de su ejecución pacientemente, sin quejarse ni hacer ruido. El moreno era el tipo de hombre que moría de pie, dignamente, o lo más _digno_ que se pudiera morir estando tan loco. A pesar de que sus acciones lo habían llevado a aquella ratonera, no lamentaba la vida que había llevado. No se arrepentía de nada… porque Levi, toda su vida, había hecho toda la basura que había querido. Había sido el hombre más libre del mundo y había disfrutado cada minuto de su maligna y maldita existencia. Le gustaba su propia locura y, si volviera a nacer, elegiría estar loco otra vez. De eso no había duda.

Incluso, la vida le había dado al estúpido de Eren, su terquedad, su determinación, sus ojos preciosos, su enfermizo síndrome de dependencia, su entrega ciega y total, su cuerpo, su mente desviada y anormal. Todo lo había tomado. Mierda, qué ganas tenía de hacerlo suyo en ese momento, cómo le gustaba ver al mocoso retorcerse de tanto placer y despertar a toda la colonia debido al estrepitoso encuentro animal… Porque, en todas las noches que Levi pasó con él, se había sentido completo. Satisfecho, a pesar de que alguna vez el moreno odió el contacto humano. Le gustaba cómo Eren lo obedecía como un perro, cómo lo escuchaba con ojos hipnotizados, como si la voz de Levi fuera su más grande adicción, su devoción por el mayor desbordándose por su mirada verde gloriosa. Amaba a Eren por la sencilla razón de que él adoraba a Levi con todo su demente y trastornado ser.

Sumergido en sombras, Levi se llevó los labios a su anillo de bodas, mordiéndolo repetidas veces. "Nunca he entendido el maldito amor, pero dicen que es una maldición y una bendición, que es remedio y enfermedad, nacimiento y destrucción. Te quise, estúpido, y más cuando dejaste de tomar los putos medicamentos. Cómo me gustaba lo loco que estabas… Nunca voy a olvidar cuando te casaste conmigo. Tampoco tus regalos retorcidos y raros en mi jodido cumpleaños, en nuestro aniversario, que siempre se te olvidaba… una vez me diste el puto regalo medio año después. Era una basura, pero sé que te esforzaste. Por eso, cuando me apliquen esa inyección letal, recordaré cuando besé tus malditos labios por primera vez, cuando te tuve por primera vez… y sabré que esta miserable vida valió la pena".

Entonces, suspiró y sonrió de manera enferma y retorcida, de esa forma que derretía a Eren. Porque Eren había amado todo de él… Tanto que tal vez fue el maldito amor lo que acabó de enloquecerlos a los dos…

Acto seguido, en un estado de reposo total y desconectado de la realidad, como cuando se está a punto de dormir, Levi escuchó el penetrante eco del silencio, potente e infinito… ni siquiera se oía el aire. No había nada. No se escuchaba nada. No existía nada.

Y, en un par de horas, él tampoco.

Sonrió.

No lamentaba la vida que había llevado. Ni un minuto.

Y moriría sin arrepentimiento alguno. Sin remordimientos. Totalmente en paz.

Suspiró. Aquello estaba bien.

* * *

En ese segundo, se escuchó el potente ruido de una explosión arrasadora, con la intensidad y escándalo de diez truenos enfurecidos. Un estallido tan fuerte que Levi perdió el oído momentáneamente, haciéndole escuchar un pitido desquiciante. Sus ojos grises totalmente abiertos y estupefactos, su cuerpo paralizado por la enorme explosión.

En diez o veinte segundos, el 98% de la prisión había sido destruida y reducida a escombros. Cuando Levi parpadeó, descubriéndose las orejas lentamente y levantándose de la litera, encontró una escena digna de una película de terror: Cables eléctricos estropeados vomitando chispas de luz que podrían electrocutar a alguien en menos de un segundo; cortinas de fuego brotando desde el suelo y lamiéndolo todo, despiadadas y hambrientas; las paredes grises y viejas de la prisión vueltas añicos y formando montañas de ruinas en el suelo, frente a Levi.

Y, luego, _la locura_.

Se oyó una risa estrepitosa, enloquecida, poderosa y demencial de alguien que había perdido por completo la cabeza, un cuerpo destornillándose en carcajadas en el suelo, entre los escombros, ante los ojos atónitos de Levi.

—¡Y todo vuela! —Se escuchó un grito, y vio que la figura en medio del fuego tomaba algunas piedras y polvo suelto de lo que antes habían conformado los muros escalofriantes de la cárcel, lanzándolas por encima de su cabeza como si fueran papelillos de colores en una fiesta de cumpleaños con payasos, torta y dulces caducados.

—¡Todo vuela! —Repitió el loco, extasiado— ¡Y todo se viene abajo! ¡Si te ríes fuerte, se derrumba más rápido! ¡Ríete, Levi! ¡Tumbemos lo que queda de tu celda!

Ése era…

Pero, diablos ¡¿cómo carajo lo había hecho?!

… Ése era Eren.

Levi parpadeó lentamente, casi sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

—Eren… —Habló, aún intentando componerse de la impresión. La reja de su celda había sido azotada por la fuerza de la explosión y estaba caída, el fuego brotando desde el piso y acariciando los barrotes que alguna vez encerraron a Levi… barrotes inservibles, inútiles. Era libre.

Al oír su nombre en la voz del azabache, el castaño se quedó de piedra, con los ojos asombrados perdidos en la celda de Levi, o en lo que quedaba de ella. Eso era todo lo que había sobrevivido a la explosión.

Entonces, ciego de tanto gozo, Eren vociferó el nombre de Levi por los aires y, dos segundos más tarde, el moreno sintió que una sombra furiosa pasaba al lado de él y lo empujaba estrepitosamente al suelo, el cuerpo de un mocoso aplastándolo y abrazándolo con toda su locura y desesperación… el "¡Levi!" impresionado haciendo eco por todo el lugar. Así de potente había sido.

Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta, el castaño ya lo tenía prensado entre sus brazos, llenándole la cara de tantos malditos besos como si no pudiera respirar…

—Mocoso imbécil… ya… deja-

Pero el castaño tomó su rostro y lo besó, enterrando su lengua en la cavidad en menos de un segundo, muerto de sed de la boca de aquel azabache. Sus manos agarrando su cara con fuerza, de una manera que a Levi incluso le dolía, casi clavándole las uñas en la piel de la mandíbula. Esa reacción era la muestra de que Eren había vivido el infierno sin él… Jamás lo había besado ni abrazado con tanta urgencia y desesperación, con tanto dolor por aquella espera desgarradora…

El castaño empezó a decirle que lo amaba como un poseso, como un hilo de palabras románticas ahogado y frenético, comiéndose la boca de Levi como si fuera a morir si no lo hacía… y él estaba bajo el cuerpo de Eren, sus brazos encerrando el cuello del menor de manera posesiva, rabiosa, celosa… dejándose tragar por ese mocoso que lo necesitaba tanto, y que él también había deseado tener de esa manera, por tanto tiempo…

Levi intentó romper el beso, pero Eren se adhería automáticamente a sus labios en cada intento, casi furioso. Así lo hizo Levi por un buen rato, pero el chico seguía sin entender…

—Eren, ¡carajo! ¡Quiero hablarte!

Lo pronunció por sílabas dificultosas, puesto que Eren no dejaba de besarlo. Levi empezó a empujar su cara, pero el castaño parecía decidido a tragárselo y forcejeaba para que lo dejara acceder a sus labios.

—Tenemos que irnos, es arriesgado estar aquí. —Alcanzó a decir el moreno, apresurado, sus palabras entorpecidas por tantos besos.

—Levi, Levi… —Repetía el menor, ahogado en alegría y emoción.

—Sí, ya sé cómo mierda me llamo. ¡Hay que largarnos! —Vociferó, de manera potente cuan sargento de ejército, aún intentando apartar el rostro de Eren del suyo, que con cada segundo se volvía más adicto a los labios de Levi que, aunque soltaban tanto filo, en ellos Eren encontraba su bendita medicina.

El menor negó vigorosamente.

—No, ¡hagámoslo aquí! —Decidió, enfadado y excitado— Entre la lumbre es mejor. En medio del fuego es un escenario que nos viene bien. —Le soltó aquel chiquillo, con la voz coloreada de calentura y deseo por tener a Levi en sus brazos. Pero éste sólo lo golpeó, soltándose de él.

—Mocoso imbécil, cuándo vas a aprender a no tener sexo cuando estamos a punto de morir. Larguémonos de aquí. —Siseó, con prisa, levantándose con fiereza.

—Pero, quiero besarte… —Musitó Eren, mirándolo con gran devoción y necesidad, con una expresión obediente pero lastimada como una mascota recién regañada.

—Ya te besé, mierda. Ahora sígueme.

—Más… —Insistió el castaño, en voz firme, hasta que sintió un tirón por el pelo que lo puso de pie en un segundo. Levi jalándolo como un perro que quiere regresarse a seguir jugando con los niños y revolcándose en el lodo.

—Que te calles. Mueve el culo y camina. —Soltó el moreno, en voz grave y molesta. Eren bajó la cabeza, dócilmente, sin saber adónde iban en realidad pero siguiéndolo en silencio.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a una bodega sucia, vieja y olvidada a dos kilómetros de ahí, el moreno aventó al castaño salvajemente contra un muro, la espalda de Eren chocando y haciendo un ruido hueco y doloroso de una fractura, para luego sentir el cuerpo de Levi colocarse encima de él sin darle libertad alguna. A pesar de que Levi era mucho más delgado y bajo que él, siempre había sido capaz de anteponerse a Eren, de dominarlo cuando le diera la gana.

Con voz potente y sus ojos grises brillando por toda su fuerza, el azabache sentenció, con voz cruel y sombría:

—Espero que veas bien este lugar porque aquí es en donde te voy a sepultar.

Eren lo vio, impresionado. —Pero, ¿p-por…?

Sin embargo, antes de terminar la palabra, fue interrumpido por una bofetada atroz, ardiente, ruidosa y bestial que se cruzó por su cara, reventándole un labio. Cuando Eren volteó a ver al mayor, sus ojos grises lo miraban quemándose de rabia.

—Te tardaste un _puto_ mes. —Fue todo lo que explicó, tronándose los huesos de los dedos en un segundo, de una manera dominante y escalofriante— Y me vas a pagar esa tardanza _ahora_.

En ese momento, Eren tragó duro, todo el cuerpo le tembló y sus ojos se cristalizaron, con gran dolor, balbuceando el nombre del mayor e intentando articular una explicación…

Lo que ocurrió después, fue brutal.

Se oyeron golpes casi sanguinarios y feroces, uno seguido de otro, como por diez minutos. Y, en medio de los golpes, se escuchaba una voz intentando hilar palabras desesperadas y asfixiadas, heridas, al borde del llanto por tanto dolor:

—¡¿Tú crees que no te busqué?! ¡Ni siquiera podía dormir! ¡Nunca supe en qué prisión estabas! ¡Tuve que amenazar a Sasha para que visitara cada prisión del puto país hasta que me dijera en cuál estabas y robar los malditos planos!

No obstante, Levi lo alzó por los cabellos, Eren viéndolo con una expresión desmadejada y casi cercana a la muerte. Usaba un parche en uno de sus ojos, y el otro estaba abultado, formando una rendija púrpura que miraba al moreno con dolor.

Ante la explicación de Eren, Levi sólo dijo:

—Mientes… te dormiste… —Lo interrumpió, enfurecido, haciendo un puño con su mano dispuesto a seguir apuñalándolo hasta matarlo.

—¡Como si fuera capaz de eso! ¡De dormirme sin saber en dónde estás! —Respondió Eren, con fuerza y sufrimiento.

—Seguramente pensaste en abandonarme. Sólo te importas tú. —Arrastró las palabras el moreno, en una voz completamente oscurecida.

El castaño empezó a toser, escupiendo saliva combinada con gotas de sangre que brotaban de los cortes en sus labios y que también chorreaba de su nariz tan maltratada. Enseguida, su voz firme y desesperada resonó por la bodega:

—¡¿Abandonarte?! ¡Primero me mato antes de abandonarte! —Le gritó a Levi, viéndolo desde el suelo con una mirada ardiendo en convicción, su cuerpo ensangrentado y coloreándose de manchas azules y moradas— Lo sabes, Levi. No hay vida para mí sin ti. Pensé que… Pensé que te habían matado… —Murmulló, sus lágrimas resbalando por su rostro hinchado de tantos golpes. La mirada de Levi seguía fría.

—Ya cállate. Te acabo de decir que te voy a matar. Así que cierra la maldita boca. Ésta es la última vez que oigo tu puta voz. —Pronunció, temblando de rabia.

Sin embargo, tras esas palabras, Eren dejó de luchar y bajó humildemente la cabeza. Levi alzó una ceja:

—¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera vas a hacer el patético intento por defenderte? —Refunfuñó el moreno.

Eren negó y habló lentamente:

—… Mi vida es posesión tuya. Te lo dije cuando nos casamos… y si quieres destruirla, yo no tengo voz para impedirlo. Es tuya, haz lo que se te antoje con ella. Te la entregué a ti porque te amo. Y si voy a morir por tu mano, voy a morir sonriendo… —Soltó, su voz completamente convencida y llena de adoración, para finalmente decir, viendo directamente hacia los ojos grises— Te amo, Levi.

Y, acto seguido, se incorporó con dificultad para besar dulcemente los puños del moreno frente a él, manchados con su propia sangre tan roja y espesa. La sangre de Eren resbalaba entre los dedos del azabache, entre sus uñas, concentrada en sus nudillos. Eren besó lentamente cada falange de ese hombre, acariciando su mano con sus labios amoratados.

Levi contestó, con una expresión impasible y ajena:

—Siempre buscas cómo manipularme, y lo llamas _amor_ tan descaradamente… —Murmuró.

No obstante, Eren siguió frotando dulcemente su rostro contra la mano de Levi, como un perro muerto de ganas de cariño. Levi viéndolo con ojos distantes.

—Ven. —Gruñó el azabache, para luego tirar al castaño nuevamente por el pelo, para atraerlo hacia sus propios labios y besar los del mocoso, quien lo recibió hambriento y deseoso de él como un adicto de heroína sin meses de dosis. Los brazos adoloridos de Eren envolviendo el cuerpo de Levi, quien tembló un poco ante el dulce calor del chico. Los brazos del castaño habían sido su único hogar, su verdadero hogar en su loca vida...

—¿Por qué mierda sigues conmigo si me la paso golpeándote? —Le preguntó Levi, en voz baja, mientras Eren lo interrumpía para seguir bebiendo devotamente de sus labios. Poco después, acarició el rostro blanco del azabache y le dijo, entre besos a cada final de oración:

—Nadie comprende, Levi, lo locos que estamos en verdad. —Pausó y lo besó cortamente— Tú eres así. Me pegas si estás molesto y me gritas y me pateas —un beso más — y a veces me besas y me follas… —uno más— Y yo te conocí así, así me gustaste y me sigues gustando. Me gustas con toda tu locura…

Levi lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y sentenció, lentamente:

—Te tomaré aquí.

El menor asintió lentamente, suspirando al sentir los besos de Levi extendiéndose por su cuello, su pelo negro haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Ese mes había sido una agonía. Nada en el mundo se podía comparar a estar con Levi, a estar entre sus piernas y en su boca, el azabache era su única cura en ese mundo demente…

Gimió quedamente mientras Levi abría su camisa, besando la piel que iba descubriendo, empezando por el abdomen y subiendo por ese cuerpo trigueño… Besándole las costillas y el pecho, deteniéndose a lamerlo y a dejar mordidas pequeñas y desordenadas en él, chupando su piel y acariciando los pezones tan sensibles, torturando a uno con su lengua y sus labios y al otro entre sus dedos. Eren deshaciéndose en suspiros.

—Te gusta esto ¿no? Mocoso enfermo. —Murmuró el azabache, casi con fastidio. Eren sintió que perdía la cabeza al oír aquella voz ligeramente grave e impasible junto con todo aquel concierto de sensaciones con las que bañaba su piel.

—Más que gustarme esto, me gustas tú… —Expresó Eren, idiotizado del placer— S-Sigue…

Levi lo interrumpió besándolo, chocando sus labios y a veces sus dientes, jugando con su lengua de manera erótica, mientras Eren se derretía ante el toque y los besos profundos del mayor. Un mes sin ese toque, cuando lo hicieron por dos años casi todos los días… Ya se habían aprendido el cuerpo del otro, cada lunar y cicatriz, pero amaban volver a descubrirlas… Era demasiado glorioso para ellos.

Sin embargo, Levi se detuvo de repente. Eren se removió inquieto, extrañando el contacto. La mirada de Levi concentrada, perdida en un punto en particular.

Los ojos grises estaban en esa luz roja intermitente en una esquina de la bodega vieja y arrumbada, parpadeando a un ritmo constante. Era una cámara… y esa bodega era un señuelo para los reos prófugos. Una luz que Eren no vio en ningún momento.

"Mierda…" Pensó el azabache, enfurecido, con su mirada grisácea clavada en aquella lucecita que aparecía y desaparecía casi burlándose. Levi se quedó muy quieto y muy frío.

—¿Levi? —Le habló, de pronto, mirando a su amante alerta con la vista perdida en una esquina, su expresión más seria de lo normal. Vio al moreno suspirar, pesadamente, levantándose para dirigirse a un muro en donde apoyó la espalda, sentándose en un rincón que era un punto ciego para la cámara, dejando a Eren tendido en el suelo a pocos metros.

—Ven. —Lo llamó, el castaño levantándose con prisa, viendo que el azabache le ordenaba con un gesto que se colocara sobre su regazo. Y, así, Eren se recostó totalmente confundido, y más aún cuando el mayor empezó a tocarle el pelo distraídamente.

—Quiero preguntarte algo. Y quiero escuchar la maldita verdad. —Eren asintió enérgicamente.

Se hizo un silencio hasta que, de pronto, se escuchó:

—¿Te alegró casarte conmigo?

El menor quedó muy extrañado al oír la pregunta, pero asintió y contestó:

—… Sí. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida, porque sabía que te pertenecería —sonrió el chico, acomodándose más cómodamente entre las piernas del mayor. Éste seguía ensimismado.

—¿No te hubiera gustado terminar tu tratamiento psiquiátrico y volver a la vida normal, sin haberme conocido?

Eren estaba muy confundido. Casi no reconocía a ese Levi, e incluso le asustaba ligeramente. No lo quería ver preocupado. Estaba bien si estaba enojado, colérico, fuera de sí. Estaba acostumbrado a que Levi destrozara todo a su alrededor, que le gritara, que lo golpeara, que lo arrastrara por el suelo llamándole "inútil". Pero no le gustaba verlo preocupado, triste. No sabía qué hacer en ese caso, amaba a ese hombre y quería destruir todas sus inseguridades y dejar sólo lo mejor en él.

Entonces, sintió la mano de Eren acariciar su cara, dedicándole una sonrisa algo torcida y rara, para luego oírlo decir suavemente:

—Yo no quiero una vida normal, quiero una vida contigo. Y no me arrepiento de nada porque mi vida empezó cuando te conocí. Yo nací el día que te conocí…

Y, como única respuesta, sólo tomó el rostro de Eren entre sus manos, dejándole un beso casto pero profundo. Ese mocoso lo había malacostumbrado, ahora tenía ese ridículo hábito de besarlo seguido…

—¿Recuerdas… cuando nos casamos? —Preguntó el moreno, casi murmurando.

Eren soltó una risita.

—Amarraste al padre a una silla y le dijiste que lo quemarías si no nos casaba. —Contó el castaño, entretenido.

—Debí quemarlo de verdad. —Escupió el moreno, amargo.

—El padre hizo su parte del trato, tenías que cumplir la tuya, Levi…

—Qué mierda. —Fue todo lo que dijo, ante la carcajada suave de Eren.

—Esa noche fue genial. Ha sido nuestra mejor noche. —Evocó el menor, sonriendo entre recuerdos.

—… Mierda. Asaltaste a una pareja de ancianos y les dijiste que era para pagarnos el hotel para tener sexo. —Explicó el azabache. Eren asintió.

—Sí. Al anciano le dio un infarto.

Levi esbozó una sonrisa torcida. —Ya no me acordaba de eso.

Eren siguió contando:

—Y después despertamos a todo el hotel y los huéspedes llamaron a la policía porque creyeron que estábamos matando a alguien en nuestro cuarto, pero sólo nos estábamos matando entre nosotros de placer. —Recordó el castaño y le confesó— ¿Lo ves? He sido feliz cada momento contigo. Tú completaste mi vida…

—Ya deja de decir idioteces.

—Te amo, Levi.

Ante esa confesión, el azabache sólo lo besó una vez más.

—Estoy… cansado, Eren.

El castaño lo miró con gran confusión con el único ojo que le quedaba. Sí, sólo tenía uno. El moreno acarició distraídamente el parche negro en la cara del menor, perdido en memorias.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que te gustaban mis ojos? —Le preguntó el menor, aún recostado entre las piernas del moreno. Levi asintió— Cuando lo dijiste, yo… sólo quería hacerte feliz. Quería darte todo lo que pensaras que valía la pena. Todo lo que te gustara, quería ponerlo en tus manos.

Levi siguió, recordando la historia del ojo:

—… Llegaste en mi cumpleaños con un ojo metido en un frasco de vidrio, ¿no era el de la mayonesa?

Eren sonrió, ligeramente apenado:

—Quise hacerte un regalo que nadie más te haría en el mundo. Me esforcé mucho para sacármelo, pero por ti me sacaría los dos…

—Eren.

—Y dijiste: "¿Y yo para qué quiero un puto ojo en un frasco?" Y lo tiraste a la basura.

Levi acarició su rostro trigueño, y le dijo:

—… Luego lloraste con el único ojo de mierda que tenías.

Eren apretó la mano del mayor, la que tocaba dulcemente su cara y, besándola y acariciándola con sus labios, dijo:

—… Y luego, tú recogiste el frasco de la basura, lo pusiste en tu mesita de las cosas importantes, me dijiste "estúpido mocoso llorón" y me besaste. —Relató el menor.

Levi exclamó, molesto:

—Tienes una memoria de mierda todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo diablos recuerdas eso?

Eren suspiró, llenando de besos la mano blanca de Levi:

—Porque tú estabas ahí, y todo lo tuyo lo quiero recordar.

Levi bajó la cabeza a la altura del rostro de Eren, y se dieron otra serie de besos cortos, desde la posición sentada y recargada en la pared de Levi y el mocoso hecho bola en sus piernas.

—¿Por qué dices que estás cansado? —Quiso saber Eren, suavemente. Levi contestó, en voz baja pero ligeramente fría:

—Ya no es tan divertido estar loco. Cumpliré treinta y siete años. Ya hice todas las locuras que quería hacer en esta miserable vida. —Le contestó, para luego preguntarle— ¿Sabes qué es esta maldita bodega?

El menor negó.

—Tengo dos teorías: Una, ésta es una bodega de prueba, un señuelo para reos que escaparon.

Eren lo miró, sin entender.

—Eso quiere decir… que tiene sensores de movimiento y si nos quedamos aquí moriremos en cualquier momento porque explotará. Fue construida con el fin de engañar a los prófugos y auto-destruirse al final.

Eren parpadeó, asimilando lentamente la información.

—La otra teoría es que… ésta es una instalación falsa y vigilada por la policía. Entonces, en cuanto alguien nos vea por la cámara, pasará el reporte a la policía, esa puerta vieja se abrirá y entrarán a matarnos.

Eren se lo quedó viendo, en un silencio infinito, sin comprender qué quería que hiciera.

—… Quiero que te vayas, Eren. —Ordenó, firmemente.

Al escucharlo, el iris verde se humedeció y el agarre del menor se apretó en el pantalón de Levi.

—Levi…

—Vete, imbécil.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio.

De pronto, Eren se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta con paso lento. Al ver esta acción, Levi suspiró, entre abatido y aliviado. Al menos el mocoso lo había escuchado… pero, para su sorpresa, Eren sólo había abierto la puerta de par en par, para después regresar a recostarse nuevamente en el regazo de Levi, tomando su brazo blanco y acomodándolo sobre su pecho como si fuera una sábana. El moreno lo miraba sin entender.

—Les abrí la puerta para que les sea más fácil entrar. Yo voy a morir contigo. —Decidió, en voz baja, acariciando dulcemente el brazo de Levi que lo cubría. Los ojos grises casi pasmados.

—¿Por qué carajo tienes que ser tan imbécil? —Le preguntó el moreno, enfadado. Eren respondió lentamente:

—No volveré a separarme de ti ni un segundo. Ya me abandonaste una vez para que la policía no me tocara, me alejaste de ti y eso no lo voy a permitir. Voy a seguir contigo, y está bien si me matan por eso. Estar contigo es una razón por la que vale la pena morir.

—Qué estúpido eres. —Soltó el moreno por aquella elección— Deberías salvar tu propio culo, tu vida.

—… No vale la pena salvarla si no estás ahí. ¿Irme de aquí y dejarte sabiendo que morirás en esta bodega? —Preguntó, irónicamente, apretando más el brazo de Levi contra su cuerpo— Olvídalo. Prefiero que me maten contigo.

Levi suspiró.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, mocoso?

—Muy seguro. Si la muerte me encuentra, que me encuentre contigo…

* * *

En toda la relación torcida y tormentosa que habían tenido, con tantos golpes, insultos, humillaciones, besos, folladas locas y bestiales, con los abrazos tan fuertes y sinceros del mocoso y la sonrisa discreta de Levi al sentir su calor cuando Eren no lo podía ver, sólo había _**una**_ cosa que Eren no le podía perdonar a Levi.

La noche en la que lo abandonó.

La noche del arresto de Levi.

Esa noche había empezado muy diferente a como terminó. En el último mes antes del arresto, Levi había intentado enseñarle a Eren a usar dinamita y explosivos de gran escala, bombas capaces de destruir obras gigantes, municiones con un efecto de cientos de metros a la redonda. Quería que Eren activara correctamente el tiempo de detonación y las instalara _en serie_ para que las bombas estallaran en un efecto dominó. El moreno dijo que eso era útil y que debía aprenderlo y, si no, lo botaría a la calle como un perro abandonado porque Levi no quería a un inútil a su lado. Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo.

Para Eren, usar explosivos fue bastante difícil. Y todo ese mes, Levi lo había golpeado tan fuerte que incluso había quedado cojo y medio ciego. Con cada día que Eren no aprendía, Levi se portaba peor con él y se desquitaba con una atrocidad que iba escalando cada vez más. Sin embargo, la noche del arresto, Levi decidió cambiar su _método de enseñanza_ porque Eren temblaba tanto que incluso el control de detonación se le resbalaba de las manos por los nervios. Con tantas palizas acumuladas, su cuerpo sentía que lo iba a arruinar y, ante el error, Levi le soltaría otra lluvia de golpes. Mientras tanto, los ojos grises estaban fijos en sus acciones, en aquel castaño muerto de nervios y de ganas de hacerlo bien aunque no podía…

Entonces, vio que el azabache le arrebató el control del explosivo, colocándolo sobre la mesa para luego decirle secamente:

—… Me estoy cansando de golpearte, así que hagamos algo diferente. —Soltó el mayor, con voz fría y, viéndolo a los ojos, le ordenó— Agárrame.

—¿E-Eh?

—Que me agarres, imbécil.

Eren obedeció, lenta y torpemente, respirando con fuerza y temor, evitando mirar y esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

—Ahora abrázame. —Musitó el azabache.

Lo hizo de inmediato. Amaba sentir el cuerpo menudo de Levi entre sus brazos. Adoraba tanto esa sensación que suspiró mientras lo apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

Y luego, el mayor le dijo:

—Ahora bésame…

Y Eren se lanzó a sus labios un segundo después, muerto de ganas, besándolo con todo el amor que sentía por él. Creyó haber sentido a Levi suspirar contra sus labios, pero no podría asegurarlo. El mayor raramente mostraba alguna emoción…

Cuando Eren se separó de su boca por un segundo, con sus manos encerrando la cintura del moreno con furia y celos, Eren lo oyó preguntar:

—¿Sabes qué sigue ahora? —Soltó Levi, el menor estremeciéndose por su aliento cálido en su propio oído, y por aquella sensualidad que brotaba tan puramente del azabache.

—… ¿Puedo… tomarte? —Preguntó el castaño, en voz baja e impaciente, urgido por hacerlo en ese instante.

Levi lo miró a los ojos y, sin tapujos, murmuró:

—… Cuando aprendas a poner los _putos_ detonadores, te dejaré hacérmelo por una semana. Exacto: tú a mí. Y no te voy a golpear. Si quieres que follemos toda esa semana sin parar, lo haremos, y será como a ti te dé la gana. Te dejaré ponerme en la posición que tú quieras y será como tú quieras.

Eren sintió su pulso acelerarse de emoción y excitación. Parecía un sueño. Él podría tomar a Levi. Él podría saber lo que se sentía estar dentro de Levi. El mayor se lo estaba proponiendo… y, con el solo pensamiento, Eren empezó a calentarse demasiado.

—… Pero, hasta que no aprendas… —continuó el moreno, en voz baja y oscurecida—… ni un puto beso. Ni un abrazo. Ni un roce. Nada. Ni siquiera te dejaré verme. Si te descubro viéndome, te voy a dar una paliza tan fuerte que te sacaré tu maldita alma.

Eren se quedó blanco de miedo. No por la golpiza, estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero por todo lo demás… ¿No podría abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo? ¿Existía esa clase de mundo infernal?

—M-Me voy a morir… —Soltó el chico, aterrado.

—Pues entonces aprende. —Ordenó el mayor, fríamente.

—Levi, es demasiado duro-

—Entonces te quedas sin sexo por estúpido. —Sentenció— Y baja la puta mirada ante mí. Que esto empieza hoy.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó el castaño— ¡¿Ni siquiera te puedo ver?!

—No puedes. —Y, acto seguido, Levi le cruzó un puñetazo tan fuerte al joven que lo mandó al suelo, limpiándose el hilo de sangre que brotaba dolorosamente de su nariz— Te dije que no me vieras. —Le recordó, amenazante.

—Levi, n-no puedo hacerlo… esto es demasiado difícil…

—Ya no quiero oírte. Estrena tu puto cerebro. No quiero inútiles a mi lado.

—Levi… —soltó, angustiado y desesperado.

—… Y báñate. Te ensuciaste demasiado esta vez y sabes que me da asco.

Eren asintió, sintiendo un dolor inmenso y desgarrador en su pecho que se comía todo lo que había dentro de él, pero no era por el golpe. Era porque había fallado.

* * *

Minutos después, el moreno entró a la cocina, sirviéndose un poco de vino tinto en una copa y bebiéndola en silencio mientras oía el ruido constante de la ducha. Quería que Eren aprendiera. Eso era demasiado útil… quería llevar al mocoso a todos lados y que él supiera exactamente qué hacer. No podía esperar el día en que Eren explotara lugares… sabía que el mocoso era capaz. No era tan estúpido como él siempre decía que era. Había estudiado medicina y cirugía antes de que se conocieran y la memoria de Eren era relativamente buena, era un experto en curar y en matar inmediatamente, pues sabía la ubicación exacta de los puntos y órganos vitales y cómo clavar cuchillos o disparar causando una muerte instantánea. Su puntería era muy destacable y era casi tan rápido asesinando como el mismo Levi. En realidad, Eren era tremendamente hábil… pero podía ser todavía más hábil.

De pronto, Levi dejó la copa en la mesa, casi impactado por algo. Toda esa tarde la calle había estado demasiado silenciosa. Era una avenida céntrica, por lo cual era común encontrarla ruidosa, caótica y congestionada de vehículos, nada que ver con la calle de ese día. Al notarlo, Levi se levantó del asiento con el cuerpo pesado. ¿Acaso habían bloqueado la maldita calle?

Enseguida, el mayor se asomó muy discreta y velozmente por la ventana, y miró algo que lo hizo maldecir a los mil infiernos. Curiosamente, el edificio de apartamentos en el que vivían también se encontraba desierto y callado. Entonces, cuidando el ruido de sus pasos, abrió un cajón en la cocina y sacó algo, para luego dirigirse a la sala y extraer otro objeto de la parte baja del sofá, en el hueco entre el sillón y el suelo. Levi estaba frío y muerto de rencor.

"… Maldita sea. Esos malditos nos sitiaron".

Al pensar esto, se oyó de inmediato el ruido metálico de sus armas cargadas. Esos policías estaban más locos que Levi si pensaban que él se entregaría tan fácilmente. El azabache mataría a todos los bastardos que se le acercaran, con el fin de defenderse. Bueno, a él mismo y a Eren.

Dirigió su oído hacia la puerta, intentando escuchar algo, pero no se oía nada. Esos oficiales no eran las mierdas que habían mandado en el pasado… eran buenos. Tan buenos que Levi se había tardado en notarlos.

"Si llegaran a arrestar a alguno de los dos… nos matarán. Deben traer la orden de ejecución para ambos. Mierda, también para él…".

Escuchó que el ruido de la ducha cesaba y esperó unos minutos, viendo la sombra de Eren entrar al cuarto. Se colocó las armas en el cinturón, en la espalda, para luego entrar a la habitación y ver al castaño ya vestido, con el pelo húmedo y goteante, con un intenso aroma a jabón. Como Levi más amaba verlo.

—¿Levi? ¿Qué-? —Comenzó el menor, pero sólo vio que el azabache se dirigía al armario y entraba en él, haciéndole una seña a Eren para que se acercara. Confundido, el chico lo siguió y se extrañó cuando Levi cerró la puerta tras ellos, buscando algo entre los bolsillos de los abrigos, en silencio— ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó a la espalda del mayor, quien parecía estar ocupado y concentrado en algo. Había sacado de un abrigo algo que no pudo ver, las cosas haciendo algunos ruidos que Eren no entendía.

—Quédate quieto y no veas.

—¿Eh? Pero ¿por qué?

—No preguntes y obedece. Es una jodida orden. —Sentenció Levi, con voz helada y fuerte.

Eren tembló antes de contestar:

—No… No te ves bien. Dime qué está pasando. —Le pidió, algo débil y nervioso, casi asustado. Oyó a Levi soltar un "tch" enfadado y, después, sintió cómo él lo tomaba por un brazo sin avisar, acercándolo de forma impulsiva a sus labios y robándoselos en un beso profundo que sorprendió al menor, un beso que había temblado al principio.

Al sentir aquel temblor, el castaño intentó zafarse. La manera en la que Levi lo besaba le gritaba que algo no estaba bien. Sin embargo, el mayor lo apoyó contra una de las paredes del cuarto de armario y lo besó; eran los besos más dulces que Eren jamás había sentido del mayor, que acabaron por idiotizarlo. Sus labios se unían con los de Levi de forma tibia, suave y ligeramente ruidosa, los movimientos apacibles y delicados. El azabache chupaba su labio inferior, dedicándole más atención como era costumbre, antes de subir a besar y lamer el superior. La respiración de Eren se volvió pesada, caliente… los besos de Levi lo tenían en una nube de placer dulce pero intenso… donde nunca se había sentido. Levi lo estaba besando ¿con amor? ¿Eso era amor?

Al pensarlo, intentó estrechar el cuerpo del azabache y se paralizó al sentir un material frío en su espalda.

Era un arma.

No, eran _dos_ armas…

El corazón de Eren casi se paró. Lo primero que pensó fue que lo mataría. ¿Estaba tan enojado que lo mataría por no saber programar los explosivos? ¿Eso era?

Pero, no tenía sentido… los labios de Levi le decían todo lo contrario. Sus besos le gritaban otra cosa…

—Qué… ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Eren, su voz casi temblando de miedo y nervios y se quedó frío al ver una jeringa preparada en la mano del azabache— Ése… ése es mi medicamento. —Soltó, incrédulo. —¡¿Por qué lo tienes?! Dijiste que lo habías tirado… —Dijo, tenso y desesperado, sin entender nada.

—Tenía que tener algo guardado por si perdías la cabeza e intentabas matarme.

—¡Pero ahora estoy tranquilo! ¡¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?!

Sin embargo, en lugar de escuchar la respuesta, Eren sólo sintió una aguja clavándose con fuerza en la carne de su brazo, en un piquete profundo, certero y doloroso en sus venas. Mientras el castaño se debilitaba, sintió a Levi pasarle un brazo por la cintura para sostenerlo, empujando el émbolo para aplicarle el resto de la solución. Las piernas de Eren empezaron a temblar y su cuerpo se sacudió buscando colapsarse, pero Levi nunca lo soltó. Eren empezó a perder la visión.

—L-Levi… ¿por qué… ha-haces…?

—No se te ocurra morirte, imbécil. —Le advirtió, enfadado.

—¿De… q-qué… hablas…?

—… Siempre me tuviste loco. Felicidades, idiota —murmuró en su oído.

—¿E-Eh? —Soltó, muy quedito, su voz apagándose cada vez más.

Entonces, la imagen de Levi y del armario desaparecieron tras la inconsciencia, y el cuerpo de Eren finalmente se desmayó entre unos brazos blancos que lo apretaban con fuerza, más fuerte que nunca antes. Adorándolo, protegiéndolo.

Lo dejó en una esquina, cubierto por algunas mudas de ropa hasta formar un bulto en un rincón del armario. Luego, suspiró con pesadez, viendo la pequeña montaña de prendas encima del mocoso, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Entonces, escuchó un ruido fugaz en la entrada. A pesar de ser un sonido tan débil, casi imperceptible, para Levi era bastante claro. Era tan claro para él que todos sus sentidos se dirigieron a la puerta principal del apartamento, la cual observó sin moverse. Levi era un hombre que sólo sabía luchar, la clase de hombre que _moría de pie_ …

Dos minutos después, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y Levi miró claramente a casi diez armas apuntándolo. Un rubio de cejas ridículas enfrente de él, viéndolo con un aire de seguridad y fuerza que no intimidó a Levi. El comandante de las ratas…

—Buenas noches, Levi. Disculpa que irrumpamos en tu apartamento de esta forma tan hostil y poco cortés. —Habló el rubio, con voz potente.

El moreno no contestó, sólo le dedicó unos ojos secos y vacíos de emoción a Erwin. Detrás de él, Nile estaba enfurecido, sosteniendo su arma temblando con rencor.

—Te lo dije, Erwin. Cuando lo atrapamos por primera vez por todos esos crímenes, te dije que no perdieras el tiempo y lo mandaras matar —siseó, iracundo, sin dejar de apuntar el cuerpo menudo de Levi y vigilarlo por la mirilla de su pistola—, pero no, tú lo mandaste a ese loquero. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto dolor si en ese momento se hubiera muerto.

Smith lo escuchó perfectamente pero no respondió. Trabajaba con Nile, pero no era su compañero más agradable.

—¿Cómo estuvo el psiquiátrico? —Le preguntó el rubio, tres años después de verse en el primer arresto.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua.

—Estuvo fantástico. Muy recomendable, está de puta madre. —Contestó el moreno, de manera oscura y sarcástica— Los otros locos me preguntaron cuándo llegabas. Tú también eres un puto chiflado, sólo que tú tienes una brillante placa de mierda y yo no.

Erwin sonrió, sin ofenderse en lo absoluto, o disimulándolo bastante bien. Levi lo veía serio, distante, desapegado.

—Tenemos una orden de aprehensión. —Le informó el comandante.

—Interesante.

—Estamos hablando en serio.

—Yo también.

—¡Mierda, ¿qué estás esperando?! ¡Mátalo! —Le gritó Nile a Erwin, pero éste seguía con su duelo visual con el azabache. Una mirada azul contra una color gris frío y tempestuoso.

—Podemos evitar tanta violencia si sólo te entregas. —Sentenció Smith.

Al oírlo, un brillo de interés corrió por los ojos de Levi.

—No sé si alguna vez te ha funcionado decir esa mierda. —Soltó el más bajo, con veneno.

—… Tengo esperanzas de que funcione algún día. —Confesó Erwin, con un tono amable. Levi lo miró con fastidio.

—… Yo también tengo esperanzas de que algún día dejes de ser un imbécil. Tú y tu bola de descerebrados con uniforme.

Las armas hicieron un ruido metálico que denotaba mayor decisión, apuntándose con mayor firmeza y odio. Pero aquello no hizo temblar a Levi.

—Se acabó la conversación. —Informó Erwin, volviéndose tenebrosamente serio— Síguenos o tendremos que destruir tu apartamento.

Levi viró los ojos, hastiado.

—Te voy a contestar muy corto para que tu estúpida cabeza lo entienda —siseó el moreno—: Aquí tienes mi puta respuesta.

En menos de un segundo, sacó sus armas y les corrió el seguro a las dos, empuñándolas con decisión. Los hombres sudaron frío y se paralizaron, excepto Erwin, quien ya lo veía venir y miró esto como si fuera parte del espectáculo cuando se trataba de arrestar a Levi.

El próximo minuto fue infernal y sangriento.

En ese minuto, se oyó un concierto de balazos por el vecindario. Al acabar ese tiempo, había siete hombres desangrándose en el suelo, fríos y muertos. Nile estaba gravemente herido, gritando de dolor por el infierno que era ahora su abdomen perforado. Mientras tanto, Levi temblaba de furia, de rodillas en el suelo, agonizando en silencio. Tenía una herida profunda en el cráneo por el culatazo brutal de una pistola: Su sangre resbalaba entre sus hebras azabaches, su mirada gris casi rompiéndose de dolor estaba clavada fuerte y descaradamente en la de Erwin, como una criatura herida y orgullosa; viendo directamente a aquel rubio parado frente a él como un gigante al lado de Mike, quien empuñaba la pistola manchada con la sangre de Levi.

Aquel accidente había ocurrido así: Mientras Levi intentaba esquivar las balas y dispararle a lo que tenía enfrente, después de matar a los siete hombres, Mike había aparecido tras él como una sombra, cruzándole aquel golpe atroz y sanguinario con la culata dura y fría de su pistola… golpeándolo de una manera tan fuerte e inesperada que, en cuanto Levi sintió el culatazo, había visto negro antes de desplomarse de rodillas en el suelo, sintiendo la abertura en su cráneo y cómo el dolor le destrozaba la razón. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto dolor, era como si lo partiera vivo.

Pero, aun con esa herida, el moreno miraba fija y desvergonzadamente hacia los ojos azules de Erwin, de pie frente al cuerpo arrodillado de Levi, orgulloso y fuerte como el comandante invencible que era.

En ese momento, Levi pensó que estaba jodido y que ese resultado era una mierda. Ya ni siquiera podía ver bien por el dolor… su cuerpo adormeciéndose, buscando desmayarse o morirse para escapar de aquella agonía. Levi sintió que el cuerpo no le respondía y sus armas se resbalaron de sus manos, incapaz de sostenerlas más.

Cuando Erwin se acercó a él para esposarlo, Levi soltó en una voz dificultosa y oscurecida de dolor, casi cercana a la muerte:

—… Mierda… quiero que… oigas algo.

El rubio lo contempló, sorprendido, quedándose quieto frente a él.

—Te escucho.

Levi tragó saliva. Casi no podía mantener el conocimiento, pero tenía que decirlo.

—Yo drogaba a Eren para que matara. Lo tuve encerrado por… dos años. Lo golpeaba y lo maltrataba todos los días. Cuando lo saqué del psiquiátrico con mentiras y lo capturé, le prometí al estúpido que lo liberaría si mataba a doscientas personas, que ése era… el precio de su maldita libertad. Pero lo drogaba también. Él sólo me veía a mí, todos los días, y maté a su familia y a sus amistades para hacerlo sentir inútil e indefenso y que… dependiera sólo de mí. Me gustaba y quería tenerlo… y fue la única manera que se me ocurrió.

Sin embargo, se escuchó otra voz molesta en el apartamento:

—No le creas, Erwin. Sabes lo bueno que es para manipular. —Le dijo Mike, enfadada pero discretamente, con su voz grave y potente.

—Espera, Mike. —Pidió el rubio, con paciencia. Levi parpadeó con dificultad, sintiendo cómo el dolor le envenenaba el juicio y la consciencia, pero siguió hablando:

—Hace un mes… el imbécil dijo que se enamoró de mí. Conseguí lo que quería. —Soltó, con una voz débil pero infinitamente perversa— El puto síndrome de los secuestrados, tú sabes. Después, ya no se quiso ir. Realmente… hice de su vida una mierda. Pero yo lo quería y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice… siempre lo mantengo en el clóset porque… para mí él es un puto trapo sucio… que debe estar entre la ropa sucia…

La mirada de Erwin se encogió. Hanji le había contado que Eren había sido su paciente en el psiquiátrico y su alumno en la facultad de psiquiatría, pero había llevado una vida traumática. ¿Valía la pena creer lo que le decía Levi?

Sin embargo, antes de que éste perdiera el conocimiento, el azabache escuchó la voz de Smith sentenciar claramente:

—Antes de efectuar la orden de aprehensión para Eren, vamos a investigar a fondo. Por mientras, sólo será vigilado.

Tras esas palabras, el cuerpo del moreno colapsó en el suelo.

* * *

"Estoy seguro de esto. Si la muerte me encuentra, que me encuentre contigo…"

Eso le había dicho Eren, recostado en su regazo, en aquella bodega después de explotar la prisión. Miró las manos del menor, cubiertas de tantas quemaduras. El mocoso había practicado la detonación tantas veces, quemándose algunas capas de piel, hasta que lo logró. Levi había intentado enseñarle mediante miles de golpes, incluso privándolo de su toque y de sexo, pero aparentemente la solución había sido que arrestaran a Levi para que finalmente el mocoso aprendiera a estallar bombas como Dios mandaba. Lo aprendió por _necesidad_ , por _desesperación._ En silencio, Levi lo besó por aquel triunfo, asombrando a Eren pero aceptando el contacto con gran emoción.

—No hiciste mal la explosión. —Reconoció el azabache, de repente. Eren sonrió levemente.

—Quería sacarte. Era lo único que me importaba. —Le contestó el joven, convencido, viéndolo con adoración. Pero luego, los ojos verdes se abrieron impactados— S-Se escucha un ruido… —musitó el castaño, algo inquieto, pero como única respuesta sólo sintió los labios de Levi acariciando los suyos. En ese momento, Eren dejó su posición recostada sobre Levi para sentarse en el suelo, abrazando el cuerpo del moreno y apoyándolo contra la pared, entre besos.

Eren estaba cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo…

Entonces, en menos de un minuto se escuchó un estruendo, balas gritando por el aire y, ante una imagen en particular, Levi se quedó frío. Pasmado. Sin respiración. Sus ojos grises clavados en los verdes benditos de Eren, mirando cómo perdían el brillo en pocos segundos mientras los balazos seguían retumbando por la bodega. Eren se había interpuesto entre los hombres y el moreno para darle unos segundos más de vida a Levi, dispuesto a usar su último esfuerzo para protegerlo…

Por primera vez en su vida, los ojos grises ardieron y se humedecieron inevitablemente, ante la imagen de Eren entre sus brazos, muerto… y una lágrima resbaló furiosa por su rostro blanco.

—¡Eren…!

Ni siquiera sintió el dolor que inundaba su pecho. No supo por qué. En realidad, las mismas balas que habían perforado el cuerpo de Eren, lo habían atravesado a él…

Sin embargo, no lo notó. Después de ver a Eren morir, no sintió nada.

Sus ojos grises empezaron a nublarse y oscurecerse. Levi había vivido veinte segundos más que Eren. Y, como su último esfuerzo, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuerpo del mocoso para aferrarse a él.

—Nos vemos en… el cielo, o… en el infierno… —Fue lo último que susurró, una segunda lágrima brotando al verlo fallecido en sus brazos. Y, cinco segundos después, él se unió a su destino: La muerte envolviéndolos a ambos con la misma cobija, abrazados como los locos que se habían amado.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Notas:** Se aceptan denuncias y quejas por asesinato amoroso.

No sé si alguien terminó esta historia, pero bueno. Muchas gracias a quien leyó, no sé si a alguien le agradó porque sí es muy raro.

Perdonen el nivel de crueldad y agradezco infinitamente a quien _sigue_ o _siguió_ alguna vez este fic. Si tú lo sigues o seguiste, gracias ¡y eres bello! D: En el capítulo anterior (el cual recorté, aunque las ideas son las mismas) me sentí muy agradecida y feliz de leer sus comentarios, por eso hoy decidí encerrarme (jeje en serio xD) a terminar el fic debido al cariño y respeto por los lectores. Tal vez ahora piensen _"pero nicot ¡¿qué clase de respeto es éste?!"_ pero ¡hice lo que pude, mis nubecitas del cielo! :c (le pegan por ridícula). Bueno, una disculpa si la actualización final les ofendió. Muchas gracias por sus _reviews_ que me animaron tanto, ya los he respondido por PM o por chat, como intento hacer.

 ** _Pero, antes de despedir el fic,_ dejo una explicación** a la violencia extrema y el "amor" extraño entre estos dos.

 _ **¿Por qué Eren sigue a Levi como un perro si lo maltrata tanto?**_

(Respuesta) Los trastornos de Eren y Levi son éstos: Eren tiene una fuerte co-dependencia y desconexiones de la realidad con arranques de ira (a veces) y, si es abandonado por la persona que sigue o ama, es abatido por una depresión extrema. En realidad, Eren es "adicto" a una persona debido a su trastorno, y su misma locura no lo ayuda a distinguir que lo que hace Levi está mal o no es normal o sano, porque ni Eren mismo lo es. Sobre Levi, él es un sociópata (mentiroso, manipulador y, según la literatura, incapaz de sentir empatía o imaginarse en el lugar del otro) con rasgos esquizoides (solitario por su trastorno, con una apatía social) y, aunque Eren está más loco que él, Levi es mucho más cruel. Siento que en este fic, con esos Eren y Levi tan peligrosos (buscados por la policía, que mataban por ahí, fugados del psiquiátrico que no tomaban medicamento), no hubiera podido darle una continuación distinta al fic y a la vez mantener la esencia de ** _locura extrema_** que es, al fin y al cabo, el tema del fic. El tema no es su recuperación, sino cómo Eren y Levi se desenvuelven "en sociedad". Pensé que, al combinar los trastornos algo contrastantes de ellos dos, la mezcla resultante sería algo muy oscuro e incluso aterrador, un "amor" que se sale de los parámetros de lo normal y el juicio común. Y tal vez un poquito romántico, pero torcido.

Última aclaración: **_Todo_ _(o el 98%)_** de lo que le dice Levi a Erwin es mentira (cuando le explica lo de las 200 personas y que tenía 'secuestrado' a Eren). Tampoco lo maltrataba o golpeaba todos los días. De hecho, creo que sólo fue por dos _razones_ (por las bombas y cuando se tardó en rescatar a Levi). Para él, los golpes eran el _método de enseñanza._ Era sociópata, pero no sádico, que golpeara sólo por placer.

 _ **Bueno, un beso hermoso para todos.** _ Si tienen algún comentario, duda o denuncia en los _Derechos Humanos_ , pueden hacérmelo saber.

Un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
